


A Daxamite under the Mistletoe

by ShaharMystral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharMystral/pseuds/ShaharMystral
Summary: Summary: Kara explains (and lies) about some of the traditions associated with Christmas. Mon-El surprises her anyway





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, I can't believe you haven't put up the Christmas decorations yet.” Alex said, as she walked into Kara’s place, her arms straining with the weight of her Christmas groceries. While it might have been Kara’s year to host Christmas, Alex was still prepared to contribute to the celebration and had done so, as usual by going overboard.

Looking around her bare apartment, Kara grimaced. “You know as well as I do that I haven't had a chance. Here, let me take some of that.” Kara said, reaching for some of the bags, once she had shut the door.

“Thanks. It's just strange, that's all. Usually you have your tree up in the first week. It's a little concerning to see your place so barren this close to Christmas.” 

Alex cast one last look at her sister's living room before dumping her remaining bags on the counter and staring at her intently. “Are you okay? You're not sick or something, are you?”

“Of course not.” Kara laughed as she turned and started emptying the grocery bags. “I never get sick.”

Alex leant against the counter, her eyes narrowed on Kara. “Now that I think about it, you have been acting rather strangely recently. You've been working really hard. At CatCo and the D.E.O. If I didn't know better, I’d say you were avoiding someone.”

“Oh please,” Kara laughed again, albeit more forced this time. “Who would I be avoiding?” She opened her freezer and started packing in the meat. “Between CADMUS and impressing Snapper, I haven't had the chance to even try and avoid anyone. Not that I have been avoiding anyone, that is.” 

Alex straightened at the blatant lie. “Hmm, I don't think it's me that you're avoiding, ‘cause you're talking to me now.” She tapped her face lightly, thinking. “It's not Winn or James, because you sorted out your issues with them a while back. Unless something has changed.” She shot a look at Kara who was shaking her head. “Didn't think so. I saw you speaking to them yesterday.” She froze suddenly and exclaimed loudly, “I haven't seen you near Mon-El since we arrested Lena’s mother!”

“I am not avoiding Mon-El!” Kara spluttered. “I've checked up on him since then.”

“Two weeks ago!”

“It hasn't been that long. I saw him the other day at the DEO. I asked him about his new job.”

“That Hank helped him find.” Alex scolded gently. “Are you sure you still want to be his mentor?”

“Of course, I do.” Kara said sounding upset at the prospect of losing her chance to mentor Mon-El.

Alex folded her arms. “Do you know what he’s doing for Christmas? Is he spending it alone at the D.E.O? Is he going to be working the late shift and ultimately spending it surrounded by strangers?” Alex shrugged casually. “Maybe you’ll be lucky, and he won’t realise that Christmas is a day for family. Perhaps he won’t feel too bad about the whole thing.” 

Kara paused, a bag of frozen peas forgotten in her hands. “I didn’t even think about that.” She said, sounding shocked. Quickly, she shoved the peas into the freezer, pulled out her phone and dialed Mon-El, while glaring at her sister who watched her with a bemused expression on her face.

“Hi Mon-El, it’s Kara.” She said stiffly. “It's recently been pointed to me that I have been neglecting my duties as your mentor on Earth.” She paused as he replied. “Alex. Anyway, has anyone explained Christmas to you yet? No? Good. Then, when you knock off work tomorrow, please will you come by my place?” A small smile crept across her face. “No, you don't need to bring anything this time. Just yourself. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

Alex grinned. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” 

“No.” Kara grumbled, sheepishly.   
________________________________________  
When Mon-El texted her that he was running late, Kara started pacing.

She couldn’t help herself. She was incredibly nervous to be around Mon-El again. She hadn’t lied to her sister when she said that she had checked up on Mon-El, but she had brought Winn along to ease the tension that she felt around him.

Nervously she paced out to her balcony to watch the snow drifting past the window. Her mind drifted to the cause of all her anxiety. 

Even now, she wished that he had remembered the kiss that they had shared. Unfortunately as much as she wanted to repeat it, she also remembered quite strongly that he had pointed out there were far more beautiful women throwing themselves at him for him to be interested in her. He clearly saw her as nothing more than a friend and she felt obligated to keep it that way.

She was startled from her musings, by a loud knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she ran a hand over her hair and smoothed down her red and white Christmas jersey and opened the door. 

“You got here faster than I expected.” She said in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah, Ricardo arrived for his shift only a few minutes late.” Mon-El shrugged as he stepped in. “Oh, this is for you.” He held up a single red rose. “A woman came around the bar with a basket of roses and was selling these to the people there.” He explained. “This was her last one and I could tell that she wanted to go home. So I bought it.”

Kara felt her heart swell at both his words and his gesture. “Thank you.” She said, reaching for the rose. Their fingers brushed briefly. “Oh my gosh, Mon-El! Your fingers are ice cold.” She exclaimed. “Come in and let me get you something hot to drink.” She rushed over to her kettle. “What would you like? Tea? Coffee?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, thanks.” Mon-El said, following her in and removing his dark winter coat, revealing a tight fitting black jersey.

“I was going to make myself hot chocolate. With marshmallows and cinnamon.” Kara explained, placing the rose in glass and filling it with water.

“That sounds delicious.”

“You’ve never had it?” Kara asked as she started pulling out mugs and teaspoons.

Mon-El shook his head, slowly.

“I think it’s a decadent drink, so it’s probably just what a Daxamite would enjoy, even if it in non-alcoholic.” She grinned, taking the bite out of her words.

He smiled softly. “If it’s something made by you, then I probably will. I mean, I haven’t hated anything you’ve let me taste so far.” When she turned to look at him, he coughed awkwardly and changed the topic before he let something slip. “So, what the deal with this Christmas thing that has everyone so excited?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, just to double check that I have this right,” Mon-El said, placing the now empty mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He and Kara sat next to each other on her couch. “The humans are celebrating the birth of a baby by decorating the trees, like the one in your living room, and on Christmas day, which is four days away, families get together and give each other gifts…” He paused to check for her nod. “And then they feast, which seems like the best part.”

Kara grinned proudly at him. “Pretty much. It’s a little more nuanced than that, but you’ve got the basics covered. You won’t slip up and reveal that you are not human.” 

“It sounds like a great day.” He sighed heavily. “Although I kind of wish you hadn't told me about it be honest.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, sounding shocked.

“Kara, I don’t exactly have family to celebrate this Christmas with.” He said sadly.

“Oh, no. Mon-El, of course you do.” Kara exclaimed. “I would never tell you about something like Christmas and then expect you to spend it by yourself. I’ll be your family. Well, with Alex and Eliza as well. So you are spending Christmas with me.” She hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself. “That is, of course, if you even want to. I’m sure that there will be plenty of Christmas parties that you could go and crash and end up having a lot of fun at.” 

She was halted from her nervous ramblings, when Mon-El caught the hand she was waving around in his. “Kara,” he said, drawing her towards him on the couch. “I would love to spend Christmas with you.” His voice dropped to a deeper baritone. “Thank you.” 

The air around them seemed to freeze. Kara felt her heart beat quicken as she watched Mon-El’s blue eyes darken to grey. Was he going to kiss her? She debated leaning in and kissing him, but the fear of his rebuff stopped her at the last moment. 

Kara stood suddenly and stretched, her sweater rising slightly, drawing Mon-El’s attention to her exposed midriff and a sense of regret welled up in him that he hadn’t kissed her earlier. He had been about to reach over and kiss her thoroughly when he remembered how she had pretended that nothing had happened when he last kissed. She had probably frozen out of fear, rather than anticipation. A Daxamite he might be, but he never chased a woman who wasn’t interested in him.

Caught up with his regrets, it was with some effort that he managed to drag his attention back to what Kara was saying.

“- the box and we put these on the tree.”

“Is there any order to it?” He asked, hoping she hadn’t already explained what to do with the decorations in the box she had placed on the table next to the large tree that stood in the centre of her lounge.

“No, you can put the decorations anywhere and in any order. The only rule is that this goes on last.” She extracted a large red star from the box. 

“What makes the star so special?” He asked, catching the softening in her eyes as she looked at the star she cradled in her hands.

“Well traditionally, it's supposed to be the star that guided the three wise men to baby Jesus, but I always imagined that it was our star. You know, the one that Krypton and Daxam orbited. That's why it's red, not gold. Whenever I saw it, growing up I felt like I still had a little bit of home with me.” She laughed self-consciously. “It’s silly, I know, but I can’t help but miss my birth family at this time of year, and this star made me feel like they were watching over me. This is of course before I found out about the hologram of my mother and the recordings at the Fortress of Solitude, but I still feel this way. It’s like I have a little bit of the real me at Christmas.”

“I don’t think it’s silly. In fact, I think I like your version better. Thank you for sharing it with me. It makes me feel better as well. Not so lost in the universe.” He cleared his throat and reached into the box, avoiding her eyes and pulling out an ornament. “Let’s get this started then.” 

“Oh, wait!” Kara said, just as he was about to place a bright red reindeer on a branch.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Mon-El asked, sounding worried.

“No,” Kara said, pulling two red and white hats out of a bag, tucked away next to the couch, “but we need to put these on first.”

When he just looked at her disbelievingly, she laughed. “It’s a Danvers tradition.” She tugged the hat on her head. “Look, I have mine on. It won't kill you.”

He studied her for a moment, taking in the faint blush of excitement that painted her cheeks. “Fine.” He sighed a long suffering sigh, taking the hat from her. “Just because it’s tradition. But if I see you taking photos I will never speak to you again.”

Kara grinned broadly at her victory. “Of course not.”

“Is there anything else, I need to know before I start again?” He asked, pulling on the Christmas hat and batting the white pom-pom from his face.

“Just one more thing.” Kara said, draping sparkling green tinsel around her neck like a scarf. “Have fun!”

Grinning at her antics, Mon-El picked up the reindeer again and placed its ribbon on a branch. Stepping back to admire it, he said. “That I think I can do.”  
________________________________________

They had decorated most of the tree when Mon-El found something strange in the box of decorations.

“What’s this?” He asked, holding up a small plastic sprig of green leaves and red berries.

“Oh gee, that's mistletoe.” Kara said, quickly yanking it out of his fingers. “I forgot that was in there.”

“Is there a special reason it's in here?” He asked, looking surprised at her reaction to it. “It doesn’t look like something that should go on the tree. The hook is different.” He explained when she frowned. 

After a moment of indecision, Kara said, softly, almost to herself. “I guess it would be strange if someone like you didn't know.” She held up her hand to prevent him from questioning. “In some places, people hang mistletoe in their houses. When someone walks under it…” She trailed off, momentarily debating whether to tell him the truth or not.

“... it brings good luck?” Mon-El guessed when Kara stopped speaking, a blush spreading across her cheeks, as her attention focused on the greenery in her fingers. 

“Um, yes. That's it. In a manner of speaking.” Kara said quickly, smiling at him, while her brow furrowed. “You're really getting the hang of these Earthly customs.” She reached over to put it back in the box, deciding that she wasn't going to hang it up this year.

“Wait.” Mon-El said, reaching out to catch her hand. “Aren't you going to put it up? If anything, I think we could all do with a little luck. You in particular.”

“What do you mean? Kara asked shakily, wondering if he actually knew the real reason behind hanging mistletoe.

He let go of her wrist. “Going after CADMUS? Finding your father, Jerramiah? Impressing Snapper? What don't you need some luck for?” 

Gently, he took the sprig of mistletoe from her, stood up and looked around her apartment for a place to put it. He strode over to the door to her balcony. “I'll hang it up here,” he said as he stuck it above the doorway to her balcony. “That way you can get a dose of luck every time you fly out of here to save to world.” 

He stepped back to admire it, completely missing the surprised look on Kara’s face. 

“You should think about leaving it up all year. Or is it limited deal only?”

Kara giggled at his phrasing. “It only works this time of the year, I'm afraid.”

“Pity.” He murmured, while wondering what the mistletoe’s real purpose was. He had hung it up as a way of calling her bluff, but it apparently hadn’t worked.

Unbeknownst to him, Kara had risen from the couch where she had been working on the Christmas wreath and was walking over to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a hand on his arm to steady herself and kissed him softly on the check. “Thank you Mon-El.” She said, stepping back.

Mon-El blinked. “For?”

“Caring.” Backing away quickly, lest she give in to temptation, Kara reached for the final ornament needing to be placed on the tree - the red star. “Are you ready to finish this?” She said seriously.

“Is it time to put up our star?” Mon-El asked eagerly.

Kara nodded. “It is.”

Grinning, Kara flew up and carefully placed the star on the top of the tree. She hovered there a moment, making sure that it wouldn’t fall before drifting down next to Mon-El.

They stood next to each other, their arms touching, staring at the star sparkling in the lights of the tree. Two refugees on a planet, remembering a home far far away, and feeling not quite so alone in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly one o’clock, a knock sounded on Kara’s apartment door.

“That’s Mon-El.” Kara said, her voice breathy in anticipation. “Mom, please will you let him in.” She nodded to the bowl that she was whisking. “If I stop now dessert will be a flop.”

Nodding, Eliza walked over and opened the door to reveal Mon-El standing there with a bouquet of flowers and armful of presents. 

“Jolly Christmas.” He said, stooping down to give Eliza a one armed hug. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Eliza said, smiling. “I am so glad that you’re joining us for Christmas day, Mon-El.”

Mon-El grinned as he stepped into Kara’s apartment and looked around. “I’m spending the day with four beautiful women. This truly is a gift.” 

Kara blushed brightly at his compliment, while her mother laughed softly. Alex and Maggie shared a look and rolled their eyes.

“I’m not late, am I?” He asked, handing Eliza the bouquet of red and white Christmas roses. He glanced over at the kitchen; at Kara. “Or am I too early? I can come back in a while if you want.” He took a step back towards the door.

“No. This is the perfect time.” Eliza said, halting him mid-stride. “Kara is just finishing up. You can go and help her, if you want.”

“Here, let me take those from you.” Alex offered, gesturing towards the gifts he carried. “We’ll open them up in a bit.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” He said, handing over the gifts, already distracted by the prospect of stealing a taste of whatever Kara was cooking. Her apartment smelt delightful, even though he couldn’t identify half of the odours wafting through the place. His stomach rumbled at the prospect of tucking into the meal Kara was preparing. He had followed Kara’s advice and had a small breakfast in anticipation of the feasting that would happen later. 

“Happy Christmas, Kara.” He said, grinning broadly.

“Merry Christmas, Mon-El.” Kara said, putting down the bowl and giving him a quick hug. 

He stared at her intently for a moment. He gestured at his cheek. “Um, I don’t know if you know it, but you have something…” 

“Oh.” Kara swiped the back of her hand across her face. “Did I get it?”

He shook his head. “You made it worse actually.”

Kara looked down at her cocoa powder-covered hands. “I’m a bit of a messy cook.” She admitted, looking around for the damp cloth she had been using earlier.

“A bit?” Alex said dryly. She and Maggie were seated on Kara’s couch, watching the two aliens closely. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

Kara shot her look that promised sisterly revenge later, before nudging aside the dishes that were spread across the counter. “There should be a cloth here somewhere. I had it earlier.”

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Mon-El asked, holding up a damp cloth.

“Yes, that’s it.” Kara said, reaching out to take it from him. 

Mon-El stepped forward and instead of handing her the cloth, reach forward and gently wiped the brown powder from her cheek. Kara froze, her startled gaze meeting his. Her breath caught.

Someone - probably Alex - sniggered. 

Kara stepped back, bumping into the kitchen counter. “What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Distracting you.”

“From?”

“This.” He waved the roast potato he had nicked from the pan on the hot tray behind her, before stuffing it into his mouth.

“Mon-El!” Kara scolded. Maggie and her family burst out laughing before quickly resuming their conversation, when Kara shot them a look for eavesdropping.

“Zey smelt gud.” He mumbled. Chewing quickly, he swallowed and shrugged. “Hey, I was hungry. I haven’t eaten for hours.” He leaned forward and whispered, “It was just too tempting not to.”

This time, it was Kara’s hand that snapped out and caught his, inches from roasting pan.

He grinned sheepishly. “It was worth a try.”

Still holding his hand, Kara turned to look at her family who were unashamedly watching them with bemused looks on their faces. “Alex, please come and get Mon-El, before he eats everything before lunch is ready.”

Laughing Alex jerked her head towards the lounge. “Step away from the food, Mon-El. Or I will take you down.” She mock threatened. “Kara’s nearly done and I am sure that you will survive waiting a little while longer.

While Kara and her mother set the last of the pots on the stove to boil the vegetables, Alex and Maggie set about distracting Mon-El by asking him about his new job. 

A few minutes later, a mini whirlwind swept through the kitchen when Kara used her powers to tidy up and restore her kitchen to its usual order. 

“I’ll never get used to seeing that.” Maggie said to Alex, distracted by the sight. 

“Stick around long enough and you’ll eventually get used to it.” Alex playfully nudged Maggie. 

“I thought you said that you never used your powers for personal gain.” Mon-El said to Kara who was drying her hands as though nothing had happened.

Lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Kara said, joining to the group sitting round the Christmas tree. “And told you that I don’t.” She said to Mon-El.

“Then what was that?” He gestured at the now spotless kitchen.

Kara placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head back sanctimoniously. “That was for your benefit. Or did you want to spend the next hour cleaning up?”

“Liar. You just want to open up my gifts.”

Kara rolled her eyes at him. “I guess you figured me out.”

“We’ve got enough time,” Eliza said. “I think we should exchange gifts.”

Kara and Alex handed out the few remaining presents that lay underneath the Christmas tree. They had opened their gifts for and from family that morning and all that remained were the gifts for Mon-El and Maggie, and their gifts for the Danvers sisters.

Kara watched nervously while Mon-El opened her gift to him. Rather than ripping into the paper like Maggie was, he was carefully peeling back the tape and smoothing back the paper. “

I hope you haven’t bought yourself one yet.” She said, as Mon-El finally tore open the gift to reveal a radio/CD player. “I remembered how much you enjoyed music and having a good time.” She explained unnecessarily.

“I hadn’t gotten myself one.” Mon-El said, his gaze catching hers. “Thank you Kara.” He handed her his gifts. “Open the big one first. And no peeking!” He admonished.

Grinning broadly, she unwrapped the gift to reveal a intricately carved wooden box. Inside the box was divided into ten slots and which had been lined with red velvet. “It’s stunning,” Kara said.

“Oh, that’s a beautiful jewellery box.” Eliza said, admiring the workmanship.

“On Daxam, we would call this a kotak janji - a promise box.” Mon-El explained.

Kara titled her head in confusion, her fingers stroking over the flowers that had been carved onto the lid. 

“Each one of those empty slots is a promise that I will do my best to fill.”

“And what exactly would those promises be?” Alex asked slyly. 

Mon-El blushed. “Not what you’re thinking. By buying Kara an empty jewellery box, I would be promising to supply the jewellery to fill each compartment. Each piece is supposed to represent a momentous occasion.” He gestured towards the second smaller box. “Go on. Open it.”

“Oh so it's kinda like the equivalent of a charm bracelet but bigger.” Maggie said, watching Kara unwrap the present. 

Kara opened the box to reveal a pair of silver star earrings. “These are lovely.” Kara breathed.

“It’s my first Christmas on Earth. With you.” He shrugged, suddenly bashful. “Seemed like a big deal.”

“Well, I won’t be putting them in the box just yet.” Kara said, taking off her own studs and putting on the earrings Mon-El had given her. They sparkled in the light. Kara reached up to touch them. “Thank you again.”

Mon-El’s stomach rumbled. Loudly.

“Clearly someone's hungry.” Kara grinned and looked over at the clock. “And aren’t you lucky? It’s time to eat.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, everyone had seconds of the gammon, lamb and turkey, although for Kara and Mon-El (with their alien metabolisms) it was more like fourths and fifths respectfully. Christmas lunch was rounded off with the chocolate volcanoes Kara had made from scratch. 

They had all risen from the table and made their way back to lounge to relax and digest the delicious meal. 

Everyone looked up, awoken from their near stupors, when Maggie coughed loudly. “Look what I found. It must be my lucky day.” She grinned broadly and pointed at the mistletoe she stood under.

“Why did you put it over there?” Alex asked turning to Kara. “You weren't trying to hide it, were you?”

“No. Why would I hide it?” Kara said, glancing nervously at Mon-El. “It's up, just not in its usual place.”

“Actually I was the one who hung it up there.” Mon-El offered.

“It doesn't matter who put it up, or where it is.” Maggie interrupted. “What matters is whether my girlfriend is going to leave me standing here, alone under the mistletoe.”

Alex just grinned and strode over to Maggie. She drew her into her arms and kissed her soundly.

Kara grinned to see her sister so happy and comfortable around Maggie and her family. She glanced over to see her mother’s reaction and instead saw Mon-El staring at her - his face carefully blank.

“I thought that you said that mistletoe brought luck.” He said carefully.

Kara wrung her hands together, mentally kicking herself for not thinking this through when she had agreed to Mon-El’s belief about mistletoe. “Um… technically… uh…” 

“It’s more like mistletoe brings luck in love.” Eliza said, taking pity on her daughter and stepping in. “If you stand beneath its leaves you’re supposed to receive a kiss.”

“Oh. Well, I feel like a bit of an idiot then.” Mon-El said, looking at Kara. “I thought it brought luck.” He forced a laugh. “The more I think I know, the more I realise how much more I need to learn on this planet.” Deliberately he turned his back to Kara and focused on her mother. “Won’t you tell me more about this mistletoe and how it got this strange kiss granting power, Dr Danvers.”

Feeling sick, Kara got up and headed back to the kitchen where she began slowly packing the Christmas dishes into the dishwasher. She hadn’t meant to upset Mon-El when she had lied to him, but it had been easier to go along with his suggestion. She hadn’t wanted to make him think he was obligated to kiss her because of the mistletoe. Especially since making it so clear that it wasn’t something that would ever cross his mind, unless it was feverish that is. 

A few minutes later, Alex joined her at the sink. “Hey, I’ll rinse, you pack.” She said, nudging her to the side and grabbing a dirty plate from Kara. The sisters worked together silently for a moment, before Alex said softly, “What did you do to Mon-El?” 

Kara glanced up, the guilt clear on her face. “I lied to him. About mistletoe. And now he’s angry with me. Rightfully so. I shouldn’t have lied to him.”

“I don’t know, Kara.” Alex paused thoughtfully. “I don’t think he is angry. If anything, I would say he’s upset or disappointed. Not angry. Why did you lie to him? That’s not like you.”

Kara looked over at her mother, Maggie and Mon-El. He did seem more subdued than angry. “I just didn’t want him to feel like he had to kiss me under the mistletoe. You’ve seen the type of women he attracts. I wouldn’t even be a blip on his radar.”

“Those Christmas presents are not the sort of gift a man gives someone he is not interested in.” Alex said carefully, handing her the last of the plates. “He was basically promising you that he would be around for quite a while. Especially if he is promising to celebrate momentous occasions with you.” 

Kara froze, her mind whirling. “I think you might be right.” Quickly she packed the last of the dishes before giving Alex a hug. “Thanks Alex.”

“You going to fix this?” Alex asked, hugging her back.

Kara nodded firmly and stepped back. She smoothed her hand over her hair and straightened her sweater. “Do I look okay?”

Alex nodded. “Good luck.”

Kara squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and strode across the living room to the mistletoe hanging by her balcony. Making sure that she was exactly underneath the plant, she cleared her throat loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

Maggie and her mother grinned and turned expectantly to Mon-El. 

He stared at her for a long moment. 

Kara felt an embarrassed flush spread across her face. Her heart dropped to her stomach. This had been a mistake. A foolish one. She was just about to turn and leap out off the balcony, when Mon-El stood up.

Her stomach tightened painfully as he walked towards her, his face still blank. 

She held her breath as he stepped in front of her, angling his head to kiss her. 

To kiss her cheek! She realised, painfully. Just like she had done to him. He was following her lead, because she had convinced him that she didn’t want his kisses. Which was the biggest lie in the universe.

Just before his lips brushed her cheek, Kara turned and captured his lips with hers. 

He froze, and Kara felt her heart skip a beat in the moment it took him to bring his hands up and place them on her shoulders. Not to push her way, but to pull her up against him. 

Kara melted.

It was just as intense as she remembered, only better. Because he wasn’t dying and she felt more alive than she had in ages. She pressed herself up against him, losing herself in his taste, for once not having to worry about controlling her strength.

His lips moved over hers, sucking gently. It was with a shuddering breath and a great deal of reluctance that Kara broke the kiss.

“Just like I remembered.” He murmured, as he pulled back.

“You remembered!” Kara said, pulling out of his arms in shock. “You lied?”

“Just like you lied to me.” He shot back.

“Alex dear.” Eliza said, as Kara and Mon-El stared at each other. “I’m going to head off home, won’t you and Maggie see me out. I think these two need a moment alone.”

“No, mom, it’s okay.” Kara said quickly. 

“No.” Eliza said firmly. “You two need to sort out whatever’s going on between you. You need space to do that.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to intrude.” Maggie said, glancing at Alex. “Besides we have plans.”

Alex nodded.

Hugs were quickly exchanged and jackets were retrieved and before Kara could argue much further, she and Mon-El were left alone in her apartment.

Kara strode over to her windows, her arms wrapped around her waist as she gathered her thoughts and braced herself for the conversation that was about to follow.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He asked, coming up next to her.

“No. I don’t know.” She said, avoiding his eyes.

“Why didn't you?”

“Because I was scared that you wouldn't want me.”

“That's ridiculous. No man wouldn't want you.”

“But you said…”

He cut her off, turning her to face him. “I know what I said. You should also know that I am an idiot and that I was scared. Scared of losing you. That's why I played dumb. I thought you might regret kissing a Daxamite so I gave you an out if you wanted it.” He sighed deeply, regret clear in his eyes. “When you didn't admit it happened, I thought it was because you hated it. Hated me.” He said slowly. 

“The only thing I regretted, was not saying anything. I’m sorry, Mon-El, for lying and letting you think I hated you.” 

“Do you regret this?” He gestured between the two of them.

“No. Not at all.”

“Good. Glad we got that sorted.” He said, pulling her towards him. 

“You’re still under the mistletoe,” he whispered just before he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.
> 
> I wasn't sure that I'd be able to get this up for Christmas. I experienced some severe writers block because I thought I had the last chapter down in my head but whenever I tried to type it up, it came out wrong. In the end, I just sat down and started writing and lo and behold - a story emerged. Somehow.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for joining me on this short journey and to all the people who left comments and kudo's - you rock!


End file.
